Med School Shenanigans
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Hold on… you married the guy you used to doodle on your-" Yuuri threw his shoe, "Okay… okay man I get it!" the man dodged. "Now get me back my shoe" Chris and the other skaters burst out laughing as Yuuri glare at the guy.


Title: Med School Shenanigans  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!  
Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat! 

* * *

"Let's relax before we start busting out training tomorrow?" Chris peeked at the skating couple's room catching them snuggling on their hotel bed naked.

"CHRIS!" Yuuri threw a pillow.

Later on the couple were dressed and headed out only to meet the other skaters.

Viktor and Yuuri holding hand as they exit the elevator and was greeted by the small blonde gagging at the sight of them.

"Yuuri would be our tour guide since he knows this country more than we do~" said Chris dragging poor Georgi along.

Mila, the Crispino twins Seung-Gil and Gunag-Hong following behind them.

"Well, I know just a place since I stayed in Chicago for quite a while I was having my work experience" Yuuri thought, "And I had just a perfect quiet place" he smiled and pulled along Viktor.

Walking around for quite a while Yuuri then pointed an outdoor café, the snow was quite slow and thin since the winter season had just started, "You can just call the waiter" Yuuri said.

When Viktor raised his arm to call the waiter, "Dr. Yuuri!" one of the waitress recognized him, "How have you been?" she fussed over.

"I'm doing fine Betty, how's your dad?"

"He's doing fine, thank you for your help again" she gave him a hug.

Viktor looking jealous to the skaters' amusement, "Oh… Betty, please meet my husband" Yuuri noticed Viktor's pouting look.

"Oh~ I thought you were dating Dr. Bernard?" she looked shocked and Yuuri looked a little awkward.

"Benny? No we didn't he's my bestfriend why would we date?" he laughed awkwardly and Viktor doesn't look amused.

"Well, since you guys are inseparable and he's so protective of you pluuus, Ms. Janeth thinks you guys look good together"

"Oh… well, we didn't go to that, we're just friends, and I'm married actually. Besides the boys didn't think about that kind of stuff about us" he explained.

"By the way, Betty meet my husband, Viktor. Viktor meet Betty the good waitress who always serve me while I was working on Chicago Children's Hospital" he introduced and Viktor shook hands.

"And Betty meet my Skating friends" they introduced themselves one by one.

"Say Yuuri who's this Bernard?" Yuuri smiled.

"Oh… he's my old roommate before Phichit, we started back to be friends in Detroit" he explained.

"I see… but did you really date?" he asked with a scary smile, Chris and the others shivered.

"Goodness Viktor" Yuuri looked serious, "I told you I never dated anyone except you" he groaned and Chris whistled.

"Why did you even bring me here" growled by the blonde Russian listening to them.

"I'm a little upset you are doubting me" Yuuri hissed and called Betty again, "Can I have my usual black, no sugar coffee and some frappe too" Viktor was happy his husband knows his favorite drink.

"So, you're an actual doctor?" asked Mila and Sara.

"Yes I am, but I'm a pediatrician since I like kids" he replied.

"I bet Viktor knows that already" said by Georgi.

"I might didn't know that… I thought he was a graduate of either business or communication" Viktor said and Yuuri looked unpleased, "He never told me anything"

"And I though you knew because my freaking framed diploma is at the box when I moved in" said Yuuri.

As Betty brought back their orders and so as their lunch, "YUUUU!" one guy wearing a Michigan hoodie grabbed him by the shoulder, "Hey guys it's our old pal Yuuri!" he called some other guys wearing the same hoodie.

"Boys?" Yuuri looked happier seeing his old dorm friends.

"Oh… guys meet my skating friends, guys meet my old college and fraternity buddies" Yuuri said.

"And boys meet my husband"

"Oh… Benny ain't gonna be happy to know that one" one said.

"By the way meet Takumi, Len, Kuon, Zero and Jay" Yuuri introduced, "Guys meet my husband Viktor, my skating friends, Chris, Mickey, Sara, Mila, Yurio, Gunag-Hong, Seung-Gil and Georgi"

As they were acquainted, "Why don't you order something from baby Bets and we'll chat for a while?" asked Jay.

"Okay, but are you sure? Is it okay to leave you guys?"

"Yeah… go and get us something, come one we need some major catching up, man" Pushed Takumi.

After Yuuri was gone, "Okay… now Yuuri's gone can you tell us why he looked a little glum?" they asked.

"We had a little fight" Viktor admitted.

Chris was impressed the boys easily read Yuuri's face, "What did you do?" asked Len.

"I might had upset him when I got a little ahem… jealous" Yuri snorted.

"Don't mind him his always jealous at everything" said Yuri drinking his shake.

"Dude, it's normal to be jealous, I mean I get jealous around my own son around my wife" said Kuon while the other boys snorted.

"But seriously what ticked him off?" pressed by Takumi.

"He doubted Yuuri having a boyfriend back in college and Betty said it was Bernard guy" said Mila this time.

"Oh… in all honesty, Yuu never saw Benny the way he looks at your posters" snorted by Jay, "And seriously, we tried to be subtle about Benny's feelings towards our buddy I mean he's cute and all and the whole Campus had a huge crush on Yuuri since he's the smartest of our batch plus he's the Suma Cum Laude class" said Jay.

Viktor lit up after hearing Yuuri's been in-love ever since, "It's good you've been taking care of him and all. And you supporting him on his love for skating since you're a skater too but you need to learn many things about him, ask… if he shies away trust us we did this things to him, annoy and press him, it worked for us" said Zero.

"And my assignments too!" said by Jay and he received head slaps, "Ouch! Hey!" and the skating group laughed.

"We wonder how you became a doctor" they shook their heads.

"Wikipidia, google and Yuu" he answered.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you" he received another head slap from Len.

"Listen, he likes blue roses, try and give him that also add some huge ass tub of rocky road ice cream it works like a charm" Takumi and Kuon snorted.

"No wonder he was chubby back then" said by Guang hong and Seung Gil.

"I'll do the ice cream thing after the competition, for now I guess some persuasion and tons of flowers would do" Viktor sighed.

After Yuuri came back, "Say Yuuri have you told your husband how we all meet and bonded?" said Jay.

Chris and the others were amused, "Please do tell~" said Mila and Sara.

"Well, I bet Viktor didn't know his husband was the resident B-boy of Michigan Med School?" Jay stated.

"You and your big mouth" Yuuri grumbled and Viktor pulled him to his lap and shamelessly cuddled.

"You guys disgust me" said Yuri.

"And?" Viktor asked Jay.

"And when the senior house called for a fraternity house party welcoming the freshmen batch which is us, Yuuri did a keg-stand for all of us first years saving our asses, man he can keg stand without any help" he laughed.

"He was a little tipsy when Jim called in our resident DJ Benny and Yuuri started to point out some seniors for a dance battle" and Len laughed.

"He did that to us in the banquet" said Viktor, "And that's how he made me fall for him" Viktor bounced his eye brows.

"He beat Yura on that break dance battle" snorted by Mila, "I still have the clips~" she added.

"He battled me on pole dancing~" said Chris.

"DAAAAAAMN!" the boys laughed and poor Yuuri was now burying his face on Viktor's neck.

"That's another level Yuu! I wish Mike brought some pole while you were drunk that night!" they laughed.

"After that little display he became popular on the seniors and immediately adopted him as their own. sadly he wasn't aware what happened that night though" laughed by Takumi.

"Dance crews even started to bug him to join" Said Zero.

"All the 'hey? Can you tell your buddy to join us?' it damn annoying" said Jay.

"Wow… there was something that actually annoys you?" said Yuuri.

"And you thought I was the only annoying guy?" Jay spat.

"Anyways, It's good you guys meet my husband and skating friends, by the way why are you in Chicago?"

"You kidding? You didn't remember?" said Len.

"Remember what?"

"It's Dr. Jeff's birthday this Saturday and we were all invited, didn't you get the Email?"

"I think I didn't open my laptop, sorry… I was a bit busy"

"Speaking of all invited, Benny's on his way to meet us" Takumi checked his phone.

"How long are you staying on your husband's lap?" asked Jay.

"FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICED!" Yuri raised his arms up.

"Oh…" and Yuuri pulled the seat beside Viktor and sits close to him.

Moments later a huge hammer arrived and a tall guy came out with muscular body.

"He turned in to one of our anatomy models" snorted Yuuri and was followed by the others in laughter.

"You look like Mr. Bones back in our Anatomy class" Jay pointed.

"Still the fucking bastard idiot" the guy shook his head and looked towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri? Hey long time no see!" Yuuri gave him a hug, Viktor tried to remain calm.

"Benny, meet Viktor my husband, Viktor meet my old roommate and bestfriend Benny"

"Hold on… you married the guy you used to doodle on your-" Yuuri threw his shoe, "Okay… okay man I get it!" the man dodged.

"Now get me back my shoe" Chris and the other skaters burst out laughing at Yuuri dominating a huge guy.

"Hey, did your husband ever threw shoes at you?" he asked Viktor

Viktor shook his head with a smile, "But he makes me sleep on the couch" Viktor said.

"At least not outside in the cold" Benny said.

After talking and catching up with the old med school friends, the skaters was fond with the boys and asked them if they were all married but apparently Jay's the only guy who's been single for a long time.

"Hey… being the only boy in your family is hard okay, my sisters are like FBI and CIA combined, they interrogate those poor ladies I try to bring home and introduce to momma"

"It sucks to be you" said Yuri.

"Thank you for putting it in words" Jay said.

"Is it a Filipino thing?" Viktor asked.

"Nope... my sisters still see me as forever six"

"Oh! Finally someone who feels the same way as I do!" Yuri said.

"Why?"

"They act like old disgusting couple and babies me around" Yuri pointed.

After some few talks and Benny admitting he has new interest in the hospital back in Detroit which is a nurse, Yuuri gave him a hug and told him he just need to take her out and be blunt to her about his feelings.

Viktor giving the same agreement.

After Yuuri headed in to call Betty and thank her, "Hey guy, if you want to see our Med School shenanigans just visit my facebook account, Yuuri has lots of funny clips there, he even got our department dean to dance along" snorted Jay.

"You're an Angel~" said Viktor.

"I like you already, but make sure you take care of my Nii-chan or else I'll go big foot on you" the six foot seven guy pointed at him and made Yuri snort.

"What's nii-chan?" asked by Mila and Sara.

* * *

After Skate America, Yuuri bringing home the gold, Viktor taking home silver both are now home in St. Petersburg cuddling on the couch, Viktor trying to a good husband and bought him a huge tub of ice cream as a reward with big bowl of Katsudon they share.

"Oh my gosh Viktor where did you get that?" Yuuri looked horrified seeing his running man video with the boys wearing their lab coats dressed in dress shirt and ties while the girls wearing dresses and dancing around the library, discussion room, lobby and even the faculty and Dean's office, Yuuri being the lead dragging along their Department Dean.

It was daring for Yuuri to dance inside the leisure room full of ladies half naked showing off his abs and toned chest.

"You're sooo cute, and I didn't know you danced half naked inside the girls's room" Viktor attacked his ice cream flavored lips.

But little did Yuuri know that Viktor's about to post Yuuri's diploma and awards on his SNS and brag about how smart and talented his husband is and how proud he is to be married to him.

Fans were amused to know that the shy and talented Japanese skater is quite interesting and had a lot of secret shenanigans.

~END~


End file.
